buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazane Fujimiya
"Kazane Fujimiya" is a character featured in the Future Card Buddyfight anime. She is a 5th Grader at Aibo Academy. Her buddy monster is Bladewing Phoenix, nicknamed "Blade." She is voiced by Mariko Honda (Japanese) and Jessica Hilbrecht (English). Her goal was to make 100 friends, which she has as she befriended her deceased father's buddy monster Count Dawn. During the Inverse Fiends Arc, she joins up with Gao and the team and becomes a Legend World user, using (unknowingly) her father's Legend World deck with Count Dawn as her buddy. Personality Kazane has a very positive attitude when it comes to Buddyfighting, getting into it as a way to make new friends. She also can be serious and assertive, encouraging a very depressed Kemura to stand up for himself when Raremaro tampered with his deck without his knowledge, after which the pair became good friends ever since. When she takes damage, she gives a taking damage anime expression and flaps her arms up and down. Apperance Kazane has short red orange hair, peach skin and crimson red eyes. She wears a white shirt with green sleeves and yellow collar, under a light-blue sleeveless & hooded jacket with a yellow end. She also wears short blue shorts with long knee-socks, and brown shoes. Anime Biography Season 1 Also known as "Wind," Kazane is an unranked fighter specializing in Dungeon Enemy attribute monsters hailing from Dungeon World, though she uses a few Adventurer cards as well. She likes to be mysterious and out of the limelight as she goes by Wind rather than her real name, is unranked despite her obvious talent as she is Card Castle's champion, and the fact that she often has her hood up so others can't get a clear look at her. Despite this, she lets her personality come out when buddy fighting, which includes getting excited when the game heats up, staying calm when in a pinch, and constantly showing how much fun she's having no matter what the game looks like. She is often mistaken for a boy due to her attire, her age, and the fact that she always has her hood up. Season 2 During the live broadcast of Suzuha Amanosuzu's announcement on TV, Kazane appeared in a scene watching the part where Suzuha mentions that the Omni Lords must be found in order to protect the Earth from the overwhelming threat of the Hundred Demons, and their leader, Yamigedo. After Gao Mikado's first loss against Ikazuchi, Zanya Kisaragi encounters Kazane at Castle, when he was looking for First Omni Beast Lord, Ziun's whereabouts. Kazane then sent a message to Kuguru that Zanya and Akatsuki were about to have a Buddyfight at Castle, with Tsukikage's buddy registration at stake against Byakuya. After Gao's sudden realization by Count Dawn that he was unable to use Dragon World decks anymore, Kazane gets challenged by Gao into a fun buddyfight, with Count Dawn joining in his Hero World deck. There, she made Count Dawn her 100th friend. Later into the season, she then joins Gao & friends in the sealing of Yamigedo, and uses a Legend World deck, with Count Dawn as her temporary buddy, so she could save her friend Kemura, who she calls Kem-Kem. Season 3 Kazane made her debut in Triple D, watching Gao and Kyoya's final buddyfight in America at the park with her friends in episode 49. She appears again in episode 50, when Dragon Drei controlled all the dragons, she, Blade, and her friends also helped prevent Dragon Drei from happening too. After Dragon Drei was destroyed, she and her friends were happy about Gao's victory in America. Gallery For a full gallery of Kazane Fujimiya, see Kazane Fujimiya/Gallery Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Dungeon World User Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Legend World User Category:Anime Characters